


Office Affairs

by psharp10



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psharp10/pseuds/psharp10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically a PWP based on <a href="http://exorgy.co.vu/post/87826713964/gay-exotic-imagines-x">this</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> x-posted from lj [here](http://psharp10.livejournal.com/38211.html), written last year for one of my friends~ i have edited it a bit (not the plot - just the grammar and all) since then -- i had also attached links to pictures of what lu hei was wearing, but the links don't exist anymore unfortunately.
> 
> lu hei is lu han  
> and yiyin is yixing

“And may I ask why exactly do you need me to come along with you?” Lu Hei smirks, leaning back on her chair, one eyebrow raised up questioningly as she looks at her boss.

 

Yiyin sighs. “You know how forgetful I am Hei.”

 

“Yes, and that’s exactly why I am your secretary Ms. Zhang.” The smirk still rests on Lu Hei’s face.

 

“That’s why I need you, I might forget something important during the trip or-” Yiyin groans, running a hand through her straightened black shoulder length hair. “You know why I need you.”

 

“Is that the only reason, Ms. Zhang,” Lu Hei leans forward on her desk, arms crossed, “that you need me?”

 

“Oh my god. Just pack your bags for Hong Kong. No more questioning,” Yiyin replies, turning and walking back into her office so that Lu Hei doesn’t have a chance to respond.

 

Lu Hei laughs softly to herself, teasing Yiyin is a daily pleasure that she never gets enough of. Segregating the office files, she makes sure to add the Hong Kong business trip to her schedule as well, shifting the meetings and appointments around to make space. She double checks that all of the recipients and clients are aware of the changes before packing her handbag to leave and turning off the lights in her office.

 

It’s slightly windy outside and Lu Hei can’t help but shiver as she feels the cold wind blow against her pencil skirt. She should’ve worn stockings, at least that would’ve protected her from the cold a bit more.

 

The chilly wind, however, is forgotten when she looks up to see a familiar figure leaning against a black Mercedes. The person’s clad in heeled boots and a coat, waiting for Lu Hei.

 

Lu Hei speed walks to the car, smiling as she nears the person.

 

“Have I kept you waiting for long?” Lu Hei questions once she’s in front of her partner, offering a pleasant smile.

 

“No, it’s okay,” the female replies. “Get in now, it’s cold.”

 

“Yes boss,” Lu Hei replies, her lips curling into a smirk, anticipating the groan and retort in response.

 

Lu Hei isn’t disappointed when she hears the noise coming from her girlfriend.

 

“I’m only your boss during work. How many times do I have to tell you that?” Her girlfriend says, starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot.

 

“Oh, only during work?” Lu Hei innocently asks, facing the driver. “How about in the bedroom, Yiyin?”

 

“Fuck you,” Yiyin retorts, trying to keep the frown on her face even as she feels a smile itching on the corners of her lips.

 

“I hope you plan to,” Lu Hei replies, laughing as she watches her girlfriend’s expression turn sour at her comment.

 

xxx

 

The business trip in Hong Kong goes fairly well. The negotiations with the hopefully-soon-to-be-partnered company going as per agenda and schedule. Yiyin is a bit stressed out, but she doesn’t forget about anything. Her usually distracted mind is sharp and accurate as it always is when she’s in her boss mode.

 

Lu Hei doesn’t do much except stand by her side and provide her with the papers and files she needs. During night, in their shared hotel room, she massages Yiyin’s shoulders and back, rubbing out all the tension and frustration that’s built up over the day.

 

It’s their last night in Hong Kong, after all the deals are signed and contracts negotiated, and thankfully, they’re both not too tired and strung out. Lu Hei orders a bottle of expensive wine from the hotel’s room service and sets up the room while waiting for Yiyin to finish showering.

 

She doesn’t do much to prepare, just lights a few scented candles around their bedroom and dims the lights. When she hears a knock against the door, she rushes out of the bedroom, throwing on a robe over her black lingerie set.

 

The ivory of the robe makes the slight parts of her lingerie that aren’t covered up, stand out even more, especially the lace. When Lu Hei speed walks to the door, her robe, which rests at mid-thigh, moves, revealing the small bands at the bottom of her lingerie.

 

She opens the door slightly, accepting the wine bottle and tipping the room service boy generously. Lu Hei notices him blush as his eyes roam down to look at the slight cleavage and lace that’s been exposed from her loosely tied gown.

 

She smirks and winks at him, watching him stutter a mixed up ‘you’re welcome’ and ‘thank you’ before rushing away. Lu Hei laughs softly to herself, closing the door and walking over to the small kitchen where the wine glasses are kept.

 

Picking two of them up along with the bottle, she walks back to the bedroom. Lu Hei lets out a gasp as she looks at the scene in front of her. She wasn’t expecting this.

 

Yiyin’s already out of the shower and lying down naked on the bed, her towel discarded on the floor. Her hair is slightly damp from the shower and her body is glistening in the glow of the candlelights. Yiyin’s eyes are closed, head resting against the pillows, legs open and her fingers rubbing slowly against her pussy that’s getting increasingly wetter with each brush of her fingers.

 

Lu Hei can hear the soft sighs and whimpers Yiyin is making as Lu Hei walks towards the bed quietly. She places the wine glasses and bottle on the bedside table, and leans over to kiss Yiyin, easily slipping her tongue past Yiyin’s parted lips.

 

Lu Hei hears a sharp intake of breath from Yiyin as she pulls back and removes her dressing gown, letting Yiyin's eyes rake over her lingerie clad body.

 

“Fuck Lu Hei,” Yiyin whispers, her hands coming up to touch Lu Hei’s body, pulling her girlfriend on top to straddle her.

 

“Is that your intention? Because I’m in full support of it,” Lu Hei replies, leaning forward to kiss Yiyin once more.

 

“ _Jie_ ,” Yiyin whines and Lu Hei giggles in return, pecking Yiyin’s lips.

 

Lu Hei settles herself on top of Yiyin so that her knee is in between Yiyin's open legs and bends to capture her lips in another kiss.

 

Yiyin moans into the kiss as Lu Hei’s knee presses softly against her cunt. Lu Hei feels the vibrations run through her own body as she begins to rub her knee insistently against Yiyin’s wet pussy.

 

Yiyin's hands entangle themselves in Lu Hei's long, soft blonde hair as she bucks her hips against Hei's knee. Lu Hei grins at Yiyin's actions and teasing, pulls her knee away. A displeased noise comes from Yiyin and she tightens her grip on Lu Hei's hair, pulling it slightly and getting a low groan and laughter following it in response.

 

"We have time," Lu Hei whispers, her lips wet and swollen against Yiyin's ear. "Let's take this slower, hm?"

 

And Yiyin can't find it in herself to disagree when she feels Lu Hei graze her teeth along the earlobe, biting it lightly and then moving down to her neck. Lu Hei sucks a column of hickeys down Yiyin's neck, the marks bright red in contrast to the pale skin.

 

Lu Hei then begins to move down Yiyin's body, leaving a trail of wet kisses and nipping little red marks that will eventually fade away. She stops at Yiyin's breasts and takes her time fondling them, rolling the nipples between her fingers and sucking the hardened nubs until Yiyin gets impatient.

 

She then pauses at Yiyin's navel, where Yiyin had gotten a piercing done, the metal ring making Yiyin extra sensitive there. Lu Hei tugs at the piercing - a small, silver ring - with her tongue and then runs her tongue over the navel, eliciting moans from her Yiyin. The hands in Lu Hei's hair tighten their hold and pull the strands harder.

 

Lu Hei hums in response and continues her way down, but not before pulling at the ring one last time with her teeth, grinning at the shudder that runs through her girlfriend's body. Lu Hei's hands grip Yiyin's thighs when she reaches her final destination. She can feel arousal burn through her body as she stares at Yiyin's cunt, dripping and inviting.

 

Lu Hei doesn't hesitate or delay now, except for the small kisses she places on both the inner thighs of her girlfriend. Lu Hei licks a strip along the folds, moaning when she tastes Yiyin's slick on her tongue.

 

Yiyin whimpers at the vibrations she feels when her girlfriend moans and pushes Lu Hei's face closer to her pussy. Lu Hei's not one to reject the offer and uses one hand to open the folds, her mouth wrapping itself around the clit and sucking it softly. Yiyin gasps at the sharp spikes of pleasure and arches her hips closer to Lu Hei's face.

 

Gently, Lu Hei inserts a finger into Yiyin, pulling back to kiss her clit and then around her pussy, on the labia. She pumps the finger in and out of Yiyin's cunt, slowly increasing the speed and soon adding another finger. Below her, Yiyin is slowly breaking down, shivering and moaning at her girlfriend's ministrations.

 

Adding a third finger, Lu Hei starts scissoring her fingers, looking for that one special spot that will have Yiyin completely putty in her hands. And it doesn't take long for Lu Hei to find it - she knows Yiyin's body  _so_  well, knows exactly what buttons to push to have Yiyin undone.

 

Yiyin lets out a high keen, and then a mix between a whimper and a moan, when Lu Hei increases the pressure against her g-spot. Her hips roll to meet each thrust of Lu Hei's fingers and her mouth falls open in a silent scream when Lu Hei starts sucking and nibbling at her clit again, soft gasps and pants escaping past her lips.

 

Lu Hei feels herself getting wet, her slick dampening her lingerie, at all the noises Yiyin's making. So she sucks harder, thrusts her fingers faster, hitting the g-spot as accurately as she can each time.

 

Lu Hei's set on getting off her girlfriend and doesn't stop even after she hears Yiyin cry out, hands now clutching at the bedsheets, white knuckled, and hips lifted off the bed as she comes, her body shaking. Lu Hei continues to lick and suck as the come drips down her chin and onto the bedsheets, and is only stopped when Yiyin, oversensitive and whining, pushes her away.

 

Lu Hei grins at the sight of her girlfriend, pupils blown wide and her chest rising and falling fast as she tries to catch her breath. Yiyin looks completely spent and Lu Hei stands on her knees, looking at Yiyin's debauched look, proud of her work.

 

When Yiyin's gaze falls on Lu Hei, who's looking down on her with a grin, she feels a smile stretching across her face at how obscene Lu Hei looks smiling like that, with Yiyin's come covering her mouth and chin. Yiyin can't resist it and wraps her arms around Lu Hei's neck, pulling her down to kiss her. She doesn't mind the taste of her own come, especially when she gets it from kissing her girlfriend.

 

"My turn," Lu Hei whispers, pulling only slightly back so she can still lean her head against Yiyin's.

 

Lu Hei balances herself on her knees again, her hands traveling back to unzip her lingerie when Yiyin stops her.

 

"Don't," and Yiyin's voice sounds rough, scratchy from the groaning and screaming, "just come here," she says, gesturing first and then grabbing Lu Hei's waist and pulling her forward until her pussy is right above Yiyin's face.

 

Lu Hei gasps, letting herself be manhandled by Yiyin. "Fuck Yiyin."

 

"I thought the plan was to fuck you, not me," Yiyin retorts, the smugness evident in her voice and Lu Hei snorts.

 

"Look who's getting sassy here now," Lu Hei mutters, shifting and placing her hands on the bed for more balance. "You sure you don't want me to take this off?"

 

"Yeah, I like seeing you wear the things I buy for you," Yiyin replies, nosing at Lu Hei's cunt.

 

"Fuck," Lu Hei whispers and spreads her knees a bit further apart, bringing her cunt closer to Yiyin.

 

Yiyin licks her lips before she presses them against the soft nylon panties, eliciting another mumbled curse from Lu Hei. Yiyin smiles and continues to lick and kiss Lu Hei's pussy through the underwear, tasting the slick as it soaks the piece of cloth.

 

"More, Yiyin," Lu Hei's breaths coming in short pants and gasps now, " _please_ , I-"

 

And Yiyin can't refuse when Lu Hei resorts to begging. It's such a beautiful sight to watch her usually organized secretary fall apart and come undone.

  
Yiyin uses one hand to push the panties aside and the other to hold onto Lu Hei's thigh as she brings Lu Hei down to lick against her folds. And finally, _finally_ , Lu Hei has some direct pressure against her cunt and she can't help but whimper as Yiyin continues.

 

Yiyin can never get enough of Lu Hei, of the tangy taste and how her thighs shake when Yiyin first pulls lightly and then sucks Lu Hei's clit, kissing it after. And Yiyin doesn't wait to work her tongue inside her girlfriend next, reveling in the tight heat that encases her tongue. She doesn't give Lu Hei time to react properly either, and moves her tongue deeper, urged on by the noises and strings of curses that slip past Lu Hei's lips.

 

"Yiyin, Yiyin, _Yiyin-_ " Lu Hei chants her girlfriend's name like it's the only thing left on her mind - and maybe it is. And Yiyin, in response, goes deeper, sucks harder, the slick dripping down on her face and Yiyin loves this so much, loves Lu Hei _so_ much.

 

Both of them know that Lu Hei won't last for long now, already dangerously near the edge after eating out Yiyin, and that just further pushes Yiyin to do better and to bring Lu Hei over the edge faster. Yiyin doesn't wait for a moment and uses all the tricks she knows, and Lu Hei can't control herself anymore as she grinds her hips down against Yiyin's mouth.

 

"Don't stop, _fuck_ Yiyin, you're so good at this," Lu Hei moans. "So good, so good, so good-"

  
  
Yiyin grins, and she knows exactly what to do to bring Lu Hei to her orgasm. So, Yiyin hums and moans, and Lu Hei shivers and lets out an obscene, long moan at the vibrations she feels on her labia and clit. And then Lu Hei's thighs are shaking, her breathing getting heavier as she whispers Yiyin's again and again until and she's coming all over Yiyin's face.

  
  
Yiyin's hold on Lu Hei's thigh tightens and she insistently sucks on her clit, lapping up all the slick as it dribbles down her face. When Yiyin finishes cleaning up Lu Hei, she gently covers her pussy with the panties she had pulled aside and repositions Lu Hei so that she's lying on her side, and then pulls her closer, so that they're right against each other.

 

Yiyin's hands rest on Lu Hei's waist and the back of her neck as they exchange slow and languid kisses, the taste of their come mixing. Lu Hei's hands run down Yiyin's arms before taking hold of her hands and bringing them to the zipper of her lingerie.

  
  
Yiyin gets the message and pulls down the zipper, easily taking off the piece of clothing with Lu Hei's help and tosses it aside on the floor, next to her towel and Lu Hei's dressing gown.

  
  
"I love you," Yiyin whispers, kissing Lu Hei once again - and she'll really never get tired of this, the soft press of their lips together.

  
  
"Hmm," Lu Hei mumbles. "I know," she whispers back and continues to press light kisses all over Yiyin's face and down her neck. "And I love you too," Lu Hei adds, chuckling, when Yiyin hits her arm.

 

xxx

 

It's been two months since their trip to Hong Kong and things are going well with the merge with the other company. Their plans for events together are turning out better than expected.

  
  
Lu Hei's just finishing up the last few scheduling and conference arrangements for the day when she hears the clicking sound of heels against the marble tiling of the office floor coming closer to her desk.

  
  
"Pack your bags," the owner of the heels speaks up. "We have a trip to Nanjing coming up."

  
  
"You need me to help you again?" Lu Hei teases, raising her head to look at her boss. "So you won't forget 'stuff'?" Using air quotes with her fingers with the word  _stuff_.

  
  
Yiyin grins in response.

  
  
"Exactly."

 


End file.
